


Facets

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, More like Pining, One-Sided Attraction, back when Cissy was only a Black tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She was the multi-faceted jewel of the Black family...





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

> _"I am the wisest woman you've ever met_
> 
> _I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected_
> 
> _I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen and you've never met anyone_
> 
> _Who is as positive as I am sometimes"_
> 
> — _Alanis Morissette, "Everything"_

* * *

It's the little things that catch my

**!** a-t-t-e-n-t-i-o-n **!**

A r.e.m.a.r.k. above the others' heads

A **:)** s_m_i_l_e **(:** that nearly goes

u (n) n (o) t (i) c (e) d

An **A_C_T_I_O_N**

that would put your _House_

to shame…

**Smart** girl—

Sweet girl—

_Saucy_ girl—

You may be a Black,

but you s*h*i*n*e

_b_r_i_g_h_t_

WHITE

l~i~g~h~t

You would've done _**w e l l**_ under my guidance

…yes, my guidance…

(for you'd never be by my side otherwise)

Instead, you ((rounded)) out your

characterizing e-d-g-e-s,

a plain pearl now in _his_ hands

**Author's Note:**

> ;] Sheesh, some M&MWPs are pretty weird… Filius called her a pearl at the end since they don't shine in the normal gem-sense of the word, fyi.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 notes: Hmm. I think, as per usual of my stuff from 6/7yrs ago, the usual critique of vagueness stands. I do enjoy a pining Filius, tho. :')


End file.
